Labios compartidos
by julieloveskurt
Summary: Blaine Anderson supo que Kurt Hummel era el amor de su vida desde la primera vez que lo vio, y esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por estar con él, TODO... incluso compartirlo. HIATUS por problemas creativos
1. El encuentro

_Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de la FOX, Ryan Murphy y su sequito de life ruiners; si me perteneciera Klaine nunca se separaría, todo giraría en torno a ellos y Kurt tendría más solos._

**La canción de este capítulo es: "Love at first sight" de Michael Buble**

**Este capítulo contiene… si, un poquitito de Lemmon**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

Kurt tomo su abrigo y bolso, y luego salió del departamento azotando la puerta, su pecho estaba rebosante de coraje y la respiración se le cortaba con cada paso furioso que daba hacia el elevador. Era la segunda vez en la semana que él y Duncan discutían por estupideces, y realmente ya estaba un poco harto. Kurt realmente amaba a su novio, demasiado para su propio bien y de verdad hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no arruinar las cosas; pero las presiones en el trabajo, los problemas familiares y sus temperamentos lo hacían más difícil.

Salió de su edificio y se quedo parado a media acera, cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que tendría que hacer ahora, ¿Qué dictaba el protocolo que se debía hacer después de una salida dramática? Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera podía razonarlo con claridad; así que hizo lo primero que cruzo por su mente. Se puso su abrigo, dio un par de pasos para quedar al filo de la banqueta y luego agito su mano para llamar un taxi.

Para su sorpresa, el vehículo había aparecido frente a él demasiado rápido, a pesar de que era viernes en la noche en la ciudad que nunca duerme, de inmediato abordo el vehículo; cerro la puerta y suspiro, pasándose las manos por la cara y el cabello

—¿A dónde lo llevo?— pregunto el chofer sin expresión alguna

—Lléveme a cualquier bar… al primero que se le ocurra— El castaño respondió sin siquiera mirar al hombre.

Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que su petición había sido demasiado ambigua; negó con la cabeza y luego se recargo en la ventana, rogando porque el hombre no lo llevara a algún lugar de mala muerte.

Escasos minutos después el taxi se detuvo frente a un pequeño club, Kurt suspiro al ver lo agradable que lucía el lugar, le pago al chofer agradeciéndole y luego bajo del auto. Se arreglo un poco el peinado y el abrigo y luego entro, sintiéndose un poco más relajado; esta noche estaba decidido a olvidar un poco todo lo que aquejaba su vida, incluido a Duncan.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago ligero, realmente el lugar era bastante agradable e incluso, podría decir que acogedor. Las luces eran muy tenues y las pequeñas mesas que estaban ordenadas alrededor de la pista de baile estaban adornadas con una vela en el centro, al fondo del lugar había un pequeño escenario donde al parecer se presentaría alguien en escasos minutos.

Iba a comenzar con su tercer trago, cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, lo saco y pudo ver el nombre de Duncan en la pantalla, negó con la cabeza y puso el móvil con fuerza sobre la barra, luego suspiro y escondió su cara sobre su mano. Estaba seguro que responderle solo iba a traer más problemas.

—¿Mala noche?— pregunto una voz profunda pero cordial a su lado. Hummel levanto el rostro y giro un poco para encontrarse con un chico de ojos miel, rodeados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas; piel morena que brillaba ante la tenue luz, cabello rizado que caía suavemente sobre su frente y una sonrisa, para la cual no existía descripción, era simplemente… perfecta.

Kurt se acomodo en su silla para quedar de frente a su nuevo acompañante y luego sonrió:

—No ha sido la mejor de hecho…— se detuvo un momento, no sabía si era correcto expresar el pensamiento que se acababa de instalar en su mente al ver al atractivo desconocido, después del todo él no era del tipo atrevido; sin embargo el alcohol en sus sistema estaba comenzando a hacer estragos, desinhibiéndolo —Pero estoy seguro que podría mejorar— dijo dedicándole una mirada picara y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior

El desconocido sonrió y recibió la cerveza que el bar tender le acababa de entregar, dio un leve sorbo sin desviar su vista de la de Kurt y luego puso su mano extendida frente al ojiazul

—Blaine Anderson— el ojimiel se presento.

—Kurt Hummel— respondió el castaño, estrechando la mano de Anderson y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Y entonces Kurt Hummel, ¿vienes por aquí muy seguido?— cuestiono el moreno

Kurt levanto los hombros ligeramente y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa para luego responder:

—No en realidad, es la primera vez que vengo—

Blaine inclino un poco el rostro y continuo la charla:

—Cierto, de haber estado antes por aquí te hubiera notado; es imposible que pases desapercibido—

Kurt alzo un poco las cejas y bajo la mirada sonrojado, definitivamente la noche iba a mejorar bastante.

—Entonces debo suponer que tu eres cliente habitual— pregunto Kurt, llevándose a la boca la aceituna que adornaba su trago

—Podría decirse, vengo de vez en cuando a cantar; el gerente es muy buen amigo mío y me ofreció el empleo, es un lugar muy agradable donde puedo dar a conocer mis canciones y tal vez en un golpe de suerte algún caza talentos venga por aquí y pues… ya sabes— dio por respuesta Blaine, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos garzos de su acompañante.

—Entonces eres un artista— agrego Kurt

—Sí, bueno; hago lo que se puede— rio Blaine bebiendo de su cerveza —Estudie música y aun estoy esperando por mí la gran oportunidad que la gran ciudad de Nueva York me ha venido prometiendo desde que la pise por primera vez— hizo una breve pausa —Pero basta de mi, tu ¿a qué te dedicas, vives en Nueva York?

Kurt soltó otra de sus risas picaras antes de responder:

—Sí; vivo aquí y soy actor, también en la espera de que Nueva York me de mi gran oportunidad—

Después de eso, ambos se miraron y quedaron sin decir nada, como si sus pensamientos se hubieran apagado; solo se miraron intensamente sonriéndose, sin embargo, el silencio que se formo alrededor de ellos no fue para nada incomodo, más bien parecía que cada uno esperaba el movimiento del otro para seguir adelante.

—Eso es maravilloso— dijo Blaine tímidamente rompiendo el encanto en el que ambos habían caído

Kurt solo asintió sonriendo.

Luego de la rara escena, ambos hombres bebieron y charlaron de cosas banales un rato más, reían mientras hablaban acerca del clima, de sus tragos favoritos, canciones preferidas y se seguían dedicando miradas de coqueteo. Finalmente luego de un rato, uno de los meseros se acerco a Blaine y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, mientras con la cabeza le señalaba el escenario.

—Bueno, creo que debo ir a cumplir con mi deber esta noche— dijo Blaine mientras se levantaba de su asiento

—¿Regresaras?— pregunto Kurt quien ya arrastraba un poco las palabras por consecuencia de todos los tragos que había bebido.

Blaine solo sonrió y asintió un par de veces mientras se marchaba rumbo al escenario. Kurt se acomodo en su silla y sonrió; realmente se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Blaine se subió al escenario y se sentó en el piano que se encontraba al centro, dio unos leves golpes al micrófono para llamar la atención de los presentes y luego comenzó:

—Buenas noches a todos, les habla su amigo Blaine Anderson; espero que estén disfrutando de esta noche, que parece estar mejorando a cada segundo— hizo una pausa para acomodar el micrófono y luego le dirigió una mirada a Kurt, que estaba recargado en la barra —A continuación les cantare esta canción de mi autoría, espero que la disfruten—

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar, seguidos por algunas notas del piano, y finalmente la voz de Blaine:

_I'm making this one special evening  
>Taking a chance in my life<br>Hoping you feel the same way as I do tonight_

Kurt se dio cuenta inmediatamente que la mirada de Blaine estaba sobre él, acompañando cada palabra que salía de su boca; no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse y sonreír, Blaine era realmente muy atractivo y sexy; su voz sonaba demasiado bien y se apoderaba de sus sentidos rápidamente, justo en ese instante le gustaría subir al escenario y besarlo, como nunca antes había besado a nadie, tocarlo como nunca antes había tocado a nadie.

_Just try and look into my eyes  
>Don't be scared of what you might see there<br>The first time I saw you  
>I knew love at first sight must be true, so true, oh so true<em>

Bien podrían llamarlo cursi o ridículo; pero Blaine realmente podía jurar que se había enamorado a primera vista de Kurt, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan divertido, espontaneo, inteligente y sobre todo hermoso; Kurt realmente tenía todo lo necesario para volver loco a alguien. Un cuerpo perfecto, cabello perfecto, labios rosados perfectos, y unos ojos azules electrizantes; Blaine podría ahogarse en el océano azul de esas orbes, podría pasar la vida entera mirándolas; Kurt era simplemente como un ángel, y Blaine deseaba tanto estar cerca de él, deseaba cantarle al odio y alejarlo del mundo, para estar solo con él.

_And now I just have to explain why I feel this way  
>I feel joy, I feel pain<br>You're in my heart and it's tearing me apart  
>'Cause I love you, I love you, I love you!<em>

El moreno termino la canción e inmediatamente el público se deshizo en aplausos; Kurt los acompaño y miro a Blaine, haciéndole una seña de que había amado la canción. El ojimiel agradeció a su público y luego canto un par de canciones más, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt, tratándole de hacerle saber que cada palabra de cada canción era exclusivamente para él.

Finalmente, luego de media hora; Blaine bajo del escenario y camino hacia donde Kurt había permanecido toda la noche sentado en la barra, se acerco y se paró a centímetros del rostro del castaño, quien ya estaba algo alcoholizado.

—Y ¿Qué opinas?— cuestiono al castaño mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt solo se dejo perder en el brillo de los ojos de Blaine, que parecían dos pequeños rayos de sol; sin detenerse a razonar y sin importarle si alguien pudiera estar viéndolos puso sus manos en cada una de las mejillas de Anderson y acerco el rostro del moreno al suyo, para terminar estrellando sus labios y perdiéndose en un intenso beso.

Rápidamente el contacto de sus labios se incremento, sus respiraciones se aceleraron y lenguas, dientes y alientos se encontraban de manera intensa, las manos de Blaine recorrieron los costados de Kurt hasta quedar rodeando sus cintura y las manos del castaño estaban sobre la nuca de Blaine, como si quisiera mantener el contacto de sus labios para siempre; sin embargo segundos después tuvieron que separarse buscando aire para recuperar sus respiraciones.

Blaine puso su frente sobre la de Kurt y susurro aun con los ojos cerrados:

—Te gustaría que fuéramos a otro lugar—

Kurt no respondió, por primera vez en la noche la razón parecía haberlo golpeado. ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Kurt Hummel no era un chico de una sola noche, ni tampoco era de los que se besuqueaban con el primero que se ponía frente a él. Sin embargo en ese momento la propuesta de Blaine parecía bastante tentadora, realmente quería hacerlo, realmente quería ir con Blaine a donde quiera que fuera y dejar salir todo lo que el moreno le hacía sentir, aunque llevara apenas un par de horas de haberlo conocido.

Lucho contra su razón un poco, ¿Qué tenia de malo divertirse un poco, dejarse llevar, hacer lo que quería? Realmente eran contadas las ocasiones en las que hacia algo por él mismo; siempre se la pasaba preocupándose por los demás, antes que por él. Si, definitivamente el quería esto y se lo merecía, por primera vez pensaría solo en él y punto… Las consecuencias aparecerían por la mañana.

—Si— se limito a responder

Después de eso, Blaine desapareció de su vista, supuso que tal vez había ido a despedirse de su amigo el gerente o a recoger alguna pertenencia. Minutos después ya estaban fuera del bar abordando un taxi. Durante el trayecto Kurt se sintió un poco mareado, así que se recargo en el hombro del ojimiel y cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como Blaine repartía pequeños besos por su frente.

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, bajaron del taxi y entraron a un edificio que parecía tener no más de cinco pisos. Blaine lo guio hasta las escaleras y comenzaron a subir hasta el segundo piso, donde al fondo del pasillo se encontraba el departamento de Blaine. El moreno abrió la puerta en silencio y luego le hizo una seña a Kurt para darle el paso; el lugar estaba completamente obscuro, así que Kurt dio un par de pasos pequeños cuidando no caerse, se quedo de pie un momento hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de él y luego las luces se prendieron.

Antes de siquiera poder girarse los brazos de Blaine se enredaron en su cintura y pudo sentir el aliento del moreno golpeando la parte trasera de su cuello, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Blaine dejo un par de besos más en su cuello antes de que pudiera girar para quedar de frente al moreno, sin pensarlo dos veces ataco los labios del ojimiel con un beso intenso y demandante desde el primer contacto; paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Blaine y luego lo mordió suavemente, haciendo que el chico de cabello rizado soltara un gemido, a su vez las manos de Blaine comenzaron a despojar a Kurt de su abrigo con desesperación, acto seguido el castaño comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de ella y luego se aferro al cuello de Blaine para seguir besándolo, mientras las manos del ojimel ya recorrían su pecho y estomago, como si intentara familiarizarse con cada centímetro de la piel del castaño.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se miraron por un momento sin decir nada, solo hizo falta un parpadeo para que Blaine volviera a los labios de Kurt y luego comenzara a guiarlo hacia su habitación; luego de un par de tropiezos lograron llegar a la habitación y entrar; ni siquiera se detuvieron a encender la luz, simplemente anduvieron a tientas, hasta que las rodillas de Kurt dieron con la orilla de la cama.

De inmediato Blaine recostó suavemente a Kurt en la cama; el castaño suspiro y Anderson aun de pie se deshizo de su camisa y pantalones. Suavemente se puso sobre Kurt y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos y ligeras mordidas que comenzó en la boca del castaño y fue descendiendo por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, luego viajo por la suave piel de su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a su cadera, donde se encontró con el borde de su pantalón. Kurt gimió al sentir la falta de contacto con Blaine, el moreno se hinco para deshacer la hebilla del cinturón y luego encargarse del botón y el cierre del entallado pantalón del castaño, con un poco de dificultad se deshizo de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Hummel liberando al fin su erección y luego de la suya, haciendo lo mismo. El ojiazul solo gemía y se aferraba a la tela del cubrecamas.

—Hazlo ya— gimio Kurt

Eso fue suficiente para que la excitación de Blaine creciera, sin durarlo ni un segundo más se acomodo sobre Kurt y llevo uno de sus dedos a la entrada del castaño, tímidamente lo introdujo, provocando que Kurt se arqueara y levantara su cabeza lo suficiente como para alcanzar la boca de Blaine. Comenzó a besarlo mientras Anderson movía su dedo dentro de Kurt, cuando el moreno sintió que Hummel se había relajado un poco se sintió lo suficientemente confiado para introducir un segundo dedo, Kurt soltó un gritito ahogado y se aferro al cuello del ojimiel, hundiendo sus dedos entre los suaves risos del hombre. Blaine masajeo un poco más el estrecho orificio de Kurt y con menos tiempo de espera que antes, metió un tercer dedo. Los gemidos de Kurt se incrementaban y era el sonido más perfecto que Blaine hubiera podido escuchar antes.

El castaño daba pequeños besos y mordía los hombros de Blaine, ante la invasión de un tercer dedo ya no pudo soportar más, simplemente necesitaba a Blaine dentro de él con urgencia.

—Blaine, por favor; te necesito YA, ahora— le susurro

Blaine se estremeció con el aliento tibio de Kurt golpeando en su oído y lentamente saco sus dedos del orificio del castaño, se movía un poco para quedar acomodado entre las piernas del ojiazul y guio su miembro hacia la entrada de Kurt.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, Kurt estaba quieto, recostado en la cama, esperando por el contacto con Blaine; sin más preámbulo el moreno se acomodo en la entrada de Kurt y con un leve empujón logro introducirlo. Kurt hizo un sonido de sorpresa y luego enterró sus uñas en la espalda del moreno. Blaine no se movió por momentos, esperando a que Kurt se acostumbrara a la invasión.

El agarre del castaño se relajo segundos después, cosa que Blaine tomo como señal para comenzar a moverse, dio un par de embestidas leves antes de sentirse lo suficientemente confiado para hacerlo con más fuerza.

Ambos gemían y gritaban al compas de los movimientos; ninguno decía nada, solo se dejaban guiar por la pasión y el deseo que ambos sentían. Kurt rápidamente sintió una sensación calor agolpándose en su estomago conforme la velocidad de las embestidas de Blaine aumentaba, el moreno solo podía sentirse en la gloria, el cuerpo de Kurt era maravilloso y la sensación de estar dentro de él era algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Segundos después, Kurt dejo salir un grito más fuerte de los que ya había dado al alcanzar el orgasmo, Blaine pudo sentir el liquido caliente sobre su abdomen y bastaron un par de movimientos más para que el también se corriera dentro de Kurt.

El ojimiel salió lentamente de Kurt y se recostó junto al castaño aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, cruzo su brazo por la estrecha cintura del ojiazul y lo acerco lo más que pudo a él. Hummel deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios y luego se acurruco, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, perdiéndose casi de inmediato en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, espero que estén de maravilla; pues bueno, al fin estoy de vuelta con una historia original de varios capítulos, de verdad ya extrañaba demasiado esto de escribir.<strong>

**Les había comentado que ya tenía una historia en construcción verdad… pues no es esta; este argumento se me ocurrió ayer por la tarde, originalmente iba a ser un One Shot, pero le vi potencial para hacerlo longfic, aunque realmente no será muy larga a lo mucho 8 o 9 capítulos. Esta completamente inspirada en la canción "Labios compartidos" del grupo mexicano Mana.**

**Para mi otra historia me estoy preparando mucho, estoy empapándome de un poco de información de arte y de las costumbres de los años 20's, así que tomara un poquito de tiempo, y como soy tan desesperada y no podía soportar más tiempo lejos de aquí, decidí aventurarme con esta.**

**Y si, como pudieron leer incluí un poco de lemmon, como les comente en el final de "Justamente ahora" no es uno de mis fuertes, pero creo que la practica hace al maestro y bueno… por eso realmente me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció esta escena, tal vez vengan un poco más dentro de este fic. El hecho de que esta historia iniciara de esta manera que pareciera ser un poco ruda tiene un porqué; de hecho esta escena es parte clave de la historia. De verdad me gustaría mucho saber que piensan del lemmon, le hizo falta algo, le sobro, quedo explicito, quedo ambiguo, es una basura… en fin, saben que sus hermosas opiniones hacen crecer a esta autora loca.**

**Debido a mi escases de tiempo, los capítulos serán cortitos, no más de tres mil palabras por capitulo y tratare de actualizarla con frecuencia, si no se pudiera es casi seguro que los fines de semana tendré nuevo capítulo listo.**

**Bueno, creo que por ahora es todo, espero de verdad que les guste esta historia y espero con ansias locas sus reviews con sus críticas, sugerencias, amenazas, etc! Todo es perfectamente bien recibido.**

**Cuídense y sean felices; suerte en todo y no mueran con cada capítulo nuevo de Glee (aunque después de haber sobrevivido a The first time podemos lograr lo que sea!) nos leemos pronto! Los quiero, besos abrazos y pues ¡ya! (nótese mi alegría extrema por estar de vuelta por aquí) :D**

**Con amor: Julieta***


	2. La audición

**CAPITULO 2**

_Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de la FOX, Ryan Murphy y su sequito de gente malvada que ya me debe demasiadas cuentas medicas..._

* * *

><p>Kurt intento abrir los ojos, pero al percatarse de que los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana lo golpeaban directamente en el rostro, decidió no hacerlo; a cambio, tomo las cobijas y se tapo con ellas hasta el cuello, buscando todo el calor posible.<p>

Finalmente unos minutos después su estomago comenzó a gruñir, exigiéndole alimentos e impidiendo que volviera a dormir; con un suspiro cansado se preparo y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, para acostumbrarse a la luz natural de la habitación. Cuando al fin lo logro se quedo mirando un momento hacia la ventana; esas cortinas definitivamente no combinaban nada con el color de la pared o la decoración, incluso podía decir que era horrible, seguramente Duncan la había puesto sin avisarle. Sin embargo cuando comenzó a mirar con más detenimiento alrededor de la recamara se dio cuenta de que el tocador no era su tocador, ni el closet era su closet, y que el sillón de piel verde limón al fondo de la habitación no era de él, simplemente porque nunca compraría un mueble con un color tan horrible.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la sorpresa de encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, lanzo las cobijas que lo cubrían por los aires y trato de levantarse rápidamente, sin embargo no lo logro, pues debido a la brusquedad del movimiento todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar. Recargando la frente sobre su mano y respirando profundamente un par de veces trato de recuperarse, cuando al fin lo logro se levanto lentamente y el horror aumento al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo.

—Oh dulce Armani— suspiro mientras hacia una búsqueda rápida de su ropa en el suelo ¿Qué había hecho?

Con la realización de que aun no llegaba lo peor, giro lentamente su rostro hacia la cama solo para confirmar el temor que recién se había instalado en su pecho, ahí en la cama estaba un chico recostado; un chico también desnudo, cuyo nombre no podía recordar.

El castaño cubrió su boca con sus manos y luego se sentó suavemente en la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido y movimiento posible para no despertar al otro chico.

¿Qué rayos había hecho, como había terminado acostándose con un completo desconocido? Los recuerdos eran vagos, recordaba claramente haber discutido con Duncan y haber ido a un bar desconocido, haber tomado demasiados martinis y haber hablado con el chico de la cama, incluso recordaba lejanamente haberlo escuchado cantar; pero por mas esfuerzo que hiciera no podía recordar que había pasado después.

Lentamente e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al desconocido, tomo su ropa del suelo y se vistió; cada vez que hacia un movimiento, giraba su cabeza rápidamente hacia el chico en la cama para percatarse de que seguía profundamente dormido. No sabía con exactitud qué haría si despertaba; es decir, ¿Qué le podía decir? "Buenos días, que bueno que despiertas así puedes decirme cómo te llamas y como rayos termine en tu cama desnudo".

Cuando termino de vestirse se sentó de nuevo en la cama, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y no solo a consecuencia de la resaca, el torbellino de pensamientos y la culpa empeoraban las cosas. Era la primera vez en su vida que hacia algo así, no podía creer a que niveles había llegado su enojo, y sobre todo no podía creer que se hubiera metido en un problema como este ¡Había engañado a Duncan! Había logrado empeorar más las cosas entre ellos por sí solo. Estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar por la frustración, sin embargo decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que estuviera en la comodidad de su hogar.

Se levanto lentamente y se dio un vistazo en el espejo para tratar de verse lo más decente posible; luego dio un par de pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación, tomo la manija y la abrió lentamente; antes de salir le dedico una última mirada al chico de la cama que dormía con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y una sensación extraña se apodero de él. No podía irse así nadamas, él no era ese tipo de chico, lo menos que podía hacer era darle un nombre a esa persona que le ayudo a olvidarse de sus problemas por una noche, y de qué manera lo había hecho; cerró los ojos y se llevo la mano a la frente ante este ultimo pensamiento. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente, cuando estuvo en la sala se dio a la tarea de buscar algo que le pudiera decir quién era el chico dueño del departamento; dio una mirada rápida a los libreros llenos de libros y discos, a la mesita de café en la sala y a algunos cajones, pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

Cuando finalmente se rindió, tomo su bolso que estaba tirado a media sala y camino hacia la puerta de salida, cuando estuvo ahí se detuvo al ver lo que había sobre la mesita de la entrada; una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro al ver ahí un teléfono móvil y lo que parecían ser muchas facturas de pago; sin meditarlo mucho tomo las facturas y busco el destinatario de las mismas:

Blaine Anderson

Todas tenían el mismo nombre escrito en la parte superior, Kurt se alivio ante el hallazgo y luego tomo el móvil, obviamente era el de Blaine; lo sostuvo en sus manos un momento, pensando si lo que pensaba hacer era correcto; sabia que inmiscuirse más con Blaine no era correcto, lo mejor era olvidarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado; nada ni siquiera la culpa debía unirlos. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo correcto era hacerlo, seria la forma de compensar el hecho de haber utilizado a Blaine, no tenía idea de que si el moreno se había acostado con él también como asunto de una noche o realmente había involucrado sentimientos en su aventura.

Finalmente decidió que lo haría, saco su propio móvil de su bolso y lo sostuvo con una mano, con la otra comenzó a marcar su número en el móvil de Blaine; espero unos segundos mientras la llamada se registraba en su teléfono y luego colgó. Rápidamente guardo el numero de Blaine en su directorio y borro toda evidencia de la llamada del celular de Blaine, luego dejo el móvil en la mesita y salió del departamento sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Duncan estaba sentado en el sillón de casa de Kurt; justo como toda la noche, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada perdida. Ya se había cansado de llamar a Kurt y de dejarle mensajes; no sabía dónde estaba el castaño, ni con quien, no sabía si estaba bien o si no recibía respuesta debido a que algo muy malo le había sucedido. No dejaba de sentirse culpable y molesto consigo mismo, debía haberlo perseguido cuando salió corriendo del departamento la noche anterior, debió haber puesto un poco más de su parte para que las cosas empeoraran, sin embargo no fue así.<p>

Y Duncan ya no podía mas con la incertidumbre, Nueva York podía ser un lugar sumamente peligroso de noche y Kurt no era el tipo de persona que pasaba desapercibido, quizá debía llamar a la policía o empezar a buscarlo en los hospitales…

Paso sus manos por su lacia cabellera rubia, desesperado por los pensamientos que llegaron a su cabeza, estaba poniéndose histérico; pero era inevitable, todo lo que tenía que ver con Kurt le importaba demasiado. A veces simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en que cosa había hecho bien en la vida para merecerse a Kurt, y es que el camino para llegar a conquistarlo no había sido nada fácil

Duncan Masterson era un apuesto joven; alto, de cara angulosa, nariz respingada, cuerpo atlético, ojos de un verde brillante y una lacia y rubia cabellera. Tres años atrás se había graduado como arquitecto y debido a su excelente desempeño había logrado colocarse muy alto en el mundo laboral desde entonces. Conoció a Kurt Hummel durante un vuelo de Los Ángeles a Nueva York dos años atrás, en las vacaciones de invierno; Duncan venia de visitar a sus abuelos y Kurt de haber pasado una semana con Mercedes. Ambos eran vecinos de asiento y desde el primer momento en el que Duncan vio al castaño quedo cautivado, el rubio siempre se había caracterizado por ser extrovertido y espontaneo, así que después de unos segundos de meditarlo decidió hacerle la plática al ojiazul. Kurt ciertamente no había estado interesado en el primer momento, sin embargo decidió que a falta de algo mejor que hacer durante un vuelo, charlar con Duncan era buena opción. Cuando arribaron a Nueva York intercambiaron números telefónicos y se despidieron. Kurt rápidamente olvido el encuentro y regreso a su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido, contrario a Duncan, que parecía haber sido golpeado con fuerza por el amor. Un par de semanas después, Duncan llamo a Kurt para invitarlo a salir, sin embargo el castaño se negó rotundamente, dando una serie de pretextos incoherentes.

Duncan no se rindió, y busco la forma de acercarse al castaño; durante su plática en el avión había descubierto lo mucho que Kurt amaba el romance, así que ideo todo un plan para conquistarlo a base de pequeños detalles. Primeramente movió cielo mar y tierra para encontrar la dirección del castaño, luego de eso, comenzó a enviarle un arreglo floral de forma anónima diariamente, algunas veces lo cambiaba por algún poema de su autoría o una canción que pudiera dedicarle al castaño.

Hummel al principio se extraño demasiado; no se imaginaba que Duncan fuera su admirador secreto, pues apenas y podía recordar al rubio; y como Duncan pronostico, Kurt se rindió ante los detalles de su admirador secreto. Junto con Rachel intento averiguar la fuente de los mismos, sin éxito alguno en el primer momento; eso provoco que Kurt se desanimara y creyera que jamás encontraría a su admirador, pues Nueva York era enorme y las probabilidades eran prácticamente nulas. Sin embargo Berry se obsesiono con la búsqueda y después de un largo interrogatorio al portero del edificio de Kurt, logro dar con Duncan.

La chica encontró a Masterson y le exigió que se presentara ante Kurt, Duncan acepto inmediatamente y con la ayuda de Rachel, armaron una cita digna de una película romántica. En resumen, el castaño se derritió ante todos esos detalles; simplemente no pudo negarse más y decidió aceptar a Duncan, y desde entonces estaban juntos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que el ojiverde abandonara sus pensamientos, giro el rostro rápidamente y un enorme peso abandono su cuerpo cuando vio entrar a Kurt.

—Has vuelto— declaro el hombre con una expresión de alivio y alegría reprimida.

Hummel se congelo en su sitio al ver al ojiverde, ciertamente no esperaba verlo ahí, la culpa se apodero de nuevo de él y tardo unos segundos para responder

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto el castaño como respuesta con algo de hostilidad

Duncan se levanto del sillón en el que había estado sentado y puso sus manos en su cintura:

—Estaba esperándote, anoche saliste hecho una furia y no volviste, estaba muy preocupado, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que Kurt no quería que se hiciera; trato desde tranquilizarse, el nunca había sido bueno para mentir o disimular cuando estaba nervioso, si Duncan se daba cuenta de alguna de esas cosas seria descubierto y estaría perdido, pues no le quedaría otra que decir la verdad; y eso no estaba, hasta ahora, en los planes de Kurt, así que respiro profundamente para calmarse y trato de formular una respuesta convincente.

—Estaba con Rachel, me quede toda la noche con ella—

Duncan dio un par de pasos hacia él con mirada severa y dijo:

—¿Rachel? ¿Que no estaba en Ohio visitando a Finn, aprovechando el receso de su obra?—

Kurt asintió; lo sabía, iba a ser descubierto.

—Si… bueno, no me quede exactamente con ella— hizo una pausa, el rostro de Duncan era ahora de confusión —Me quede en su departamento, tengo un juego de llaves extra y estoy seguro de que no le molestara en lo absoluto que haya entrado—

—¿Y solo estuviste en el departamento de Rachel? Porque el olor a alcohol proveniente de tu dirección me dice lo contrario— declaro Duncan que había acortado toda la distancia entre ellos y ahora estaba a tan solo unos centímetros lejos de Kurt

El castaño se tenso un poco, sin embargo no desvió la mirada de la de Duncan.

—Creo que no estás en posición de reclamarme nada, soy bastante adulto para saber lo que tengo que hacer— respondió el ojiazul en un tono calmado, no quería otra pelea más

Duncan levanto las cejas sorprendido, él tampoco quería iniciar otra pelea; así que se contuvo, luego dijo:

—Tienes razón, tal vez estoy siendo exagerado; se que estabas enojado, yo también lo estaba; simplemente me tenias muy, muy preocupado— suspiro —Lo importante es que ya estás aquí y todo está bien—

Kurt no podía más con la culpa, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando la noche anterior cuando decidió tener sexo con Blaine? ¿Dónde rayos había quedado su sentido común? Había sido sumamente infantil e inmaduro; y viendo a Duncan frente a él, con una clara expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro era algo que simplemente lo superaba. Necesitaba con urgencia estar solo y pensar, pensar por horas en lo que haría, en una forma de compensar el enorme error que había cometido y en una forma de decirle a Duncan lo que había sucedido, porque simplemente no podía solo dejarlo pasar, tenía muy claro que a la larga todas las verdades salen a la luz, y si su novio se enteraba de lo sucedido la noche anterior mucho tiempo después, sería contraproducente.

—Está bien; siento haberte preocupado, no volverá a pasar— sonrió Kurt —Lo mejor ahora seria que fueras a casa y tomaras una larga siesta, yo estoy muy cansado y supongo que tu también lo estas; si quieres podemos cenar juntos, yo preparare la cena… ¿te parece?—

El ojiverde sonrió y asintió suavemente, mientras Kurt se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida; luego camino hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, suspirando de alivio mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha. Duncan simplemente salió del departamento más aliviado y tranquilo, pues aparentemente la pelea de la noche anterior había quedado olvidada.

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces, si esta muerto?— una voz familiar preguntaba, pero parecía estar muy lejos<p>

—No seas tonto Jeff, si estuviera muerto no estaría respirando… vez— respondió otra voz también conocida

Al escuchar la última frase soltó una risita leve, esas conversaciones eran inconfundibles; abrió los ojos para confirmar su teoría y encontrarse con Thad y Jeff de pie junto a la cama en la que el descansaba.

—Buenos días Anderson—dijo Thad —¿Qué tal la noche de ayer?—

—¿Cómo entraron aquí?— pregunto el moreno adormilado

—Tuvimos que pedirle su juego de llaves extra a la casera, llevábamos más de media hora tocando la puerta sin respuesta alguna, creímos que estarías muerto— respondió Harwood

—O peor, ahogado de borracho— agrego Jeff

—Saben que ya no hago eso, yo…— la respuesta de Blaine se vio interrumpida, los recuerdos de la noche anterior habían llegado a su mente de golpe, y de repente recordó que esa noche no había dormido solo.

—¿Dónde está Kurt?— pregunto levantándose rápidamente de la cama y cubriéndose con el cobertor.

Thad y Jeff lo miraron extrañados:

—¿Kurt? ¿Qué Kurt?—

Blaine no hizo caso a la pregunta y camino directamente al baño, pero no encontró nada; luego salió hacia la sala y la cocina, gritando el nombre del castaño, pero aun nada. Luego de un par de minutos regreso a la recamara, Jeff y Thad seguían esperando una respuesta.

—Blaine, detente; ¿de qué estás hablando?— pregunto Thad un poco exasperado, conocía muy bien ese tipo de episodios.

El moreno se sentó en la cama y puso su rostro sobre sus manos, luego respondió:

—Anoche en el bar, conocí a un chico; simplemente me robo el aliento desde el primer momento en el que lo vi— suspiro —Me acerque a él y me presente, charlamos un rato, bebimos un par de tragos inocentes, luego le dedique todas las canciones de mi presentación y nos besamos; después lo traje aquí y… bueno… nosotros… … … sé que no quieren escuchar el resto—el ojimiel se sonrojo un poco, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con una mezcla entre incredulidad y expectación.

—Blaine, aquí no había nadie cuando llegamos— dijo Jeff como si le hablara a un niño pequeño —Seguramente otra vez bebiste mucho y solo estas imaginándote todo esto, sabemos lo solo que has estado últimamente y comprendemos pero…—

—¡NO!— interrumpió Blaine —Esto no fue así, fue real; puedo sentirlo, puedo recordarlo claramente; su piel, su sabor, su sonrisa, su respiración en mi oído y sus ojos; esos ojos no pueden ser solo producto de mi imaginación; brillaban y eran tan hermosos—

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Blaine prosiguió

—Además, me despedí de Wes antes de abandonar el bar; el nos vio salir juntos— Blaine levanto el rostro y miro a sus amigos que parecían seguir no muy convencidos —Chicos— suspiro —No he vuelto a beber desde lo de mi padre, lo prometo; esto es real, de hecho es lo mejor que me había sucedido desde entonces— Blaine dijo tímidamente.

Jeff se sentó junto al moreno y le dio unas palmadas reconfortantes en la espalda, Thad se cruzo de brazos y como siempre acostumbraba dijo las cosas crudamente.

—Está bien Blaine, conociste a alguien maravilloso que te gusto y que al parecer también le gustaste; tuvieron una noche de sexo desenfrenado, a todos nos ha pasado y es normal; pero como te pudiste dar cuenta, se fue, fue solo una noche—

—Tal vez era una de esas personas que te seducen y luego roban tus cosas mientras duermes—interrumpió Jeff —Debería revisar la casa, estas personas son tan hábiles que se llevan tu refrigerador sin que te des cuenta— el rubio salió de la habitación, Blaine lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él; luego regreso su mirada, evidentemente triste hacia Thad—

Harwood se acerco a Blaine y puso una mano sobre el hombro del moreno y comenzó a decir:

—Blaine, lamento mucho que las cosas no hayan significado lo mismo para él que para ti; como Jeff lo dijo, has estado muy solo, pero eso no significa que tengas que enamorarte de la primera persona que se atraviese en tu camino. Tú no eres así amigo—

—Lo sé Thad, pero es que… pude sentirlo, esto era diferente; hubo una conexión, no solo fue sexo, simplemente lo sé; algo me lo dice. Las aventuras de una noche nunca han funcionado para mí; por eso puedo asegurarte que esta vez es diferente.— respondió Blaine

Thad soltó un suspiro, definitivamente esas palabras no podían venir de alguien más que no fuera su amigo Blaine, el genuino; eso definitivamente lo calmo un poco, sin embargo, como siempre el tendría que ser el que trajera a Blaine de regreso a la realidad.

—Aun así, se fue Blaine— suspiro —Ahora, porque no te vistes y salimos a desayunar, necesitamos distraer esa mente loca que tienes.

Blaine asintió y luego camino al baño; entro en él y mientras esperaba a que el agua caliente saliera de la ducha pensó un poco: _Voy a encontrarte Kurt, aunque sea solo para escuchar de tu propia boca que solo fue algo de una sola noche; mientras tú no lo digas hay esperanzas._

* * *

><p>Conforme los días pasaron, cada uno regreso a su rutina normal. Inicialmente, Blaine trataba de hacer lo posible por no olvidar los detalles de esa noche; mientras Kurt al contrario, luchaba por dejar todos los recuerdos que lo atormentaban atrás. Sin embargo cuando se cumplieron un par de semanas de dicho encuentro, ninguno de los dos parecía ya tener el recuerdo muy presente.<p>

Una mañana soleada, Kurt salía de su departamento muy animado listo; listo para presentarse a una audición. Ciertamente la obra en la que actuaria, porque era obvio que obtendría el papel, no era de Broadway; era una obra independiente que se presentaba en un teatro que solo era visitado por verdaderos conocedores de las obras musicales, y eso para Kurt era suficiente por ahora; ya que le habían comentado que varios productores de Broadway acostumbraban visitar el teatro de vez en cuando en busca de nuevos talentos.

Las cosas después de la NYADA no habían resultado tan fáciles como él y Rachel esperaban; a pesar de sus impecables curriculums, Broadway aun estaba un poco lejos de ellos. Llevaban casi un año de egresados y lo único que habían conseguido eran participaciones mínimas. Rachel por ahora se encontraba siendo suplente de la actriz que interpretaba a Francisca en _West Side Story_, obviamente eran muy raras las veces que aparecia en escena, y Kurt muy a su pesar solo había hecho un par de actuaciones en el teatro comunitario.

El castaño subió a su auto y manejo tranquilamente, practicando un poco su canción para tratar de mitigar la ansiedad que lo estaba invadiendo. Dio con la dirección del estudio donde se llevaría a cabo la audición con facilidad y agradeciendo que no hubiera demasiado tráfico.

Al entrar al estudio, una recepcionista lo recibió, le pidió que le entregara su curriculum y que se sentara a esperar su turno. Había bastantes chicos y chicas en el lugar, todos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y susurrando la letra de la canción con la que adicionarían. Kurt simplemente saco su más nuevo ejemplar de _Vogue_ de su bolso y se puso a leerla tratando de relajarse, aunque después de unos minutos eso le fue imposible, ya que de repente salían chicos y chicas maldiciendo a lo bajo, gritando o llorando porque acababan de ser rechazados.

Cincuenta minutos después, cuando ya solo quedaban un par de aspirantes, la recepcionista llamo a Kurt para que pasara al estudio. El castaño se levanto decidido y camino con la frente en alto hasta el interior del estudio, puso sus cosas en un perchero que estaba en la entrada y luego se puso de pie frente a la mesa donde un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que parecía ser el director, estaba sentado con expresión monótona.

—Hola, soy Kurt Hummel y estoy audicionando para el papel de _Jack_, el protagonista—

El hombre hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que comenzara, Kurt cerró los ojos, suspiro y enseguida comenzó a entonar la letra de "_As if we never said goodbye"._

Como siempre el castaño le puso toda su emoción y entrega a canción, su voz seguía siendo perfecta, como cuando estaba en Glee; sin embargo, su interpretación era más madura y fuerte que antes.

Cuando termino hizo una pequeña reverencia, y el director le sonrió de lado, luego el hombre hizo una larga pausa, inspeccionando la carpeta que contenía el curriculum del ojiazul; Kurt solo lo miraba, esperando alguna reacción; los nervios estaban terminando con él:

—Muy bien señor… Hummel, seria usted tan amable de esperar afuera un rato; me gustaría discutir un poco más su presentación, pero aun tengo un par de aspirantes afuera—

Kurt solo asintió, tomo sus cosas y salió sonriendo; era evidente, el hombre quería decirle que había obtenido el papel. Regreso a su lugar en la recepción y espero pacientemente a que todos se fueran.

Al final de las audiciones solo quedaban un unos tres chicos aparte de él; cada uno paso a la oficina del director y en menos de diez minutos salieron contentos sosteniendo el libreto; habían obtenido un papel.

"_Lo sabía"_. Pensó Kurt; lo había logrado, y si lo habían hecho esperar hasta el final era porque su papel era algo grande. La recepcionista le hizo una seña con las manos para indicarle que pasara a la oficina del director. El castaño obedeció y camino por un largo pasillo lleno de carteles de obras antes presentadas, hasta una puerta de roble; tímidamente llamo a la puerta y antes de dar el segundo golpe la voz profunda del director le respondió:

—Adelante por favor señor Hummel—

El castaño entro cuidadosamente a la oficina, el lugar era muy grande, con paredes blancas llenas de fotografías, reconocimientos y cuadros de naturaleza muerta; no había ninguna ventana, sin embargo estaba tenuemente iluminada por lámparas de luces amarillas. Justamente frente a la puerta había una pequeña sala de cuero blanco y a la izquierda de la habitación el escritorio sobre el cual el director estaba sentado.

Kurt se quedo de pie junto a la puerta y el hombre se acerco a él con una sonrisa amable.

—Soy Rupert Cole— dijo estrechando la mano del castaño

—Un placer señor Cole— respondió Hummel

—Oh vamos Kurt, puedes llamarme Rupert; la cuestión del señor me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy, y ciertamente no diferimos mucho en edad—

Rupert le dio la espalda a Kurt mientras caminaba de vuelta a su escritorio, el castaño no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ¿_No diferimos mucho en edad? Claro, si consideramos casi quince años como nada_

—Pero toma asiento Kurt, no te quedes solo ahí mirándome— Cole interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de Kurt, quien asintió y dio un par de pasos hasta ubicarse en el sillón de tres plazas de la sala de cuero.

—Asi que egresado de NYADA— dijo el director mientras ojeaba la carpeta de información de Hummel —Pobres de los demás chicos, no tienen oportunidad frente a este curriculum—

Kurt solo le dedico una sonrisita tímida a Rupert y se mordió el labio inferior. Rupert se levanto del escritorio y camino sigilosamente hasta el sillón donde Kurt estaba y se sentó junto a él, dejando un breve espacio entre ellos.

—Es claro que eres un chico bastante talentoso, tienes casi todo lo que se necesita para este papel; claramente, no hay más— Rupert hizo una pausa y luego lentamente acorto la distancia que había entre él y el castaño —Sin embargo aun hay talentos que no has demostrado y que a leguas se nota que tienes—

A Kurt no le gusto la forma en la que Cole le sonreía y se acercaba a él, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo no le respondía, como si tratara de decirle que cualquier movimiento desataría lo que fuese que Rupert Cole tramara.

—Asi que, entonces Kurt ¿Estás dispuesto a dar todo de ti para este papel?— de un momento a otro la mano de Rupert Cole presionaba el muslo de Kurt y el rostro del hombre ya se encontraba a tan solo milímetros del de Kurt, milagrosamente el castaño reacciono:

—¿Qué diablos… que te sucede maldito enfermo?— dijo Hummel, lanzando a Rupert lejos con toda la fuerza que pudo y levantándose del sillón con camino a la puerta

Cole se levanto y bruscamente tomo a Kurt del brazo y lo lanzo contra la pared, acorralándolo con su cuerpo, luego le susurro al oído:

—Vamos Kurt, no te pongas así; tú sabes que todos tus ídolos tuvieron que pasar por esto, llegar a la cima no es fácil; pero tú tienes muchas posibilidades—

Kurt trataba de liberarse de las manos garras de Rupert Cole, que ahora se paseaban por su espalda, queriendo terminar en su trasero; pero simplemente el hombre lo tenía completamente inmovilizado, así que sin detenerse a pensar en si funcionaria o no, jugó su última carta y le propino un certero cabezazo.

El ojiazul ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en el dolor que la acción le había provocado, simplemente dio un par de pasos lejos del director, quien había perdido el equilibrio y luchaba por mantenerse en pie mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y maldecía en voz alta:

—Maldito idiota, te vas a arrepentir; nadie nunca te contratara, sabrán la clase de zorra que eres—

El castaño salió de la oficina corriendo tratando de no llorar, no miro a nada ni a nadie, solo salió corriendo sin detenerse, empujando a todo el que se atravesara en su camino.

Finalmente, llego a su auto; se acomodo en el asiento del conductor e inmediatamente se soltó a llorar, recargándose en el volante. Estuvo así por un largo rato, hasta que pudo sacar toda su frustración, vergüenza, dolor y decepción. Cuando dejo de llorar se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y luego se miro en el retrovisor, una horrible protuberancia se había levantado en su frente, consecuencia del golpe. Suspiro y encendió el auto, dirigiéndose hacia la única persona que lo haría sentir tranquilo después de la pesadilla que había vivido minutos atrás.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento ya estaba de pie en la puerta del departamento de Duncan, había sido un total autómata la manejar por la ciudad; llamo a la puerta y tres segundos después Duncan estaba de pie frente a él.

—Kurt, ¿Cómo estuvo todo en la audición? No esperaba que tomara tanto tiempo…—

El rubio fue silenciado en cuanto Kurt se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a temblar, Masterson rápidamente lo guio hasta la sala y lo ayudo a sentarse, mientras el se ponía de rodillas frente a él.

—Kurt, Kurt mírame; ¿Qué pasa por favor no me asustes así?—

Hummel respiro profundamente para calmarse y luego miro a su novio con dolor.

—Fue horrible Duncan, yo pensé que querían que esperara porque me darían el papel, porque obviamente había sido brillante en mi presentación; pero luego ese loco enfermo del director me llamo a su oficina y empezó a decir una sarta de estupideces y luego él, quería que… que dijo que solo así iba a triunfar y quería que lo besara y… me… trato de…—

Kurt volvió a romper en llanto escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, la información parecía recién haber golpeado la comprensión de Duncan, quien se levanto del piso y dio un par de vueltas por la sala con las manos paseándose furiosamente por su cabello; finalmente se sento junto a Hummel y dio un golpe con el puño en la reposadera del sillón:

—Kurt, te refieres a que ese tipo, el director; trato de propasarte contigo a cambio de darte el papel— cuestiono el ojiverde cautelosamente. El castaño levanto el rostro, hipo un poco y luego asintió.

Duncan no dijo nada, sabía que desatar la furia que hervía en su pecho solo empeoraría las cosas y no ayudaría a Kurt, así que abrazo al castaño y comenzó a sobra su espalda para tranquilizarlo. Estuvieron así durante un largo rato, hasta que Duncan comenzó a hablar:

—No te preocupes Kurt, yo me encargare de que no vuelvas a pasar por esto— suspiro —Muy pronto me harán miembro del buffete de arquitectos, me pagaran un sueldo, y con el dinero de la herencia de mi abuela, será suficiente para que tu vengas a vivir conmigo y no tengas que preocuparte nunca más por trabajar, yo me encargare de darte todo lo que necesites—

Kurt levanto el rostro y miro a Duncan, extrañado y un poco molesto.

—Duncan ¿Estás insinuando que quieres que yo sea solo tu trofeo en casa, que viva solo de lo que tú me des y renuncie a mi propia vida y mis propios sueños—

—Kurt, solo quiero protegerte; si yo te doy todo lo que necesitas para vivir bien, no habrá necesidad de que estés frecuentando ese tipo de personas, tu estas hecho para Broadway y nadamas—

—Pero como rayos crees que llegare hasta ahí si no empiezo desde abajo; si, esto que sucedió fue horrible, pero no tiene porque detenerme— el castaño se levanto del sillón, y se quedo de pie junto al sillón —Yo no hago esto solo como una forma de vida, lo hago porque es lo que amo y me apasiona; porque desde que era un niño supe que el escenario era mi vida, y que tú quieras quitarme eso… no es realmente lo que esperaba de ti—

—Entonces, ¿Por qué llegas aquí llorando? Si tanto amas el escenario, creo que deberías acostumbrarte a estas cosas—

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Duncan, estas escuchando lo que dices?— Kurt se llevo las manos a la cintura molesto — Oh Dios, si vine aquí es porque necesitaba sacar todos los sentimientos que esto me provoco; nadamas, creí que tú eras la persona que me iba a hacer sentir mejor, pero creo que me equivoque, No se con certeza quién eres ahora—

Duncan boqueo un poco, buscando como decir todo lo que sentía:

—Lo siento Kurt, pero yo tampoco sé que quien eres ahora; no sé realmente si quieres estar conmigo—

—¿Qué dices?—pregunto Kurt con incredulidad —Crees que no quiero estar contigo, por favor Duncan, nunca me había sentido así por alguien, nunca había abierto mis sentimientos a alguien de esta forma, y tu.. ¿Te atreves a decir que no quiero estar contigo?—

—Sí, es que por Dios Kurt; llevamos ya bastante tiempo juntos y todas las veces que he insinuado que es tiempo de conocer a tu familia tu solo te sales por la tangente, no entiendo porque acaso te avergüenzas de mi o….—

—No, nunca será eso— dijo Kurt acercándose a Duncan y sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos —Duncan, es solo que… no quiero volver a Ohio así, sin nada por lo cual sentirme orgulloso; quiero que todos vean que logre algo grande, no quiero que parezca que me sobre estimaron— Kurt termino la frase y luego suspiro; se alejo para recoger su bolso y luego le dio un beso a Duncan en la mejilla como despedida.

—Creo que me voy, te llamare más tarde— dijo el castaño caminando a la puerta.

Duncan camino tras él y se quedo de pie bajo el marco de la puerta esperando a que Kurt se perdiera en el pasillo, cuando esto sucedió cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella con un suspiro, tenía que buscar una forma de arreglar las cosas entre él y Kurt. Simplemente no podían seguir a punta de peleas.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba en su departamento preparando su cena, aunque no era un muy buen cocinero siempre podía preparar sándwiches de queso asado y jugo de naranja. Tomo sus alimentos y se sentó en la sala donde su guitarra y sus partituras descansaban. Estaba a punto de tomar de nuevo su instrumento cuando su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo.<p>

Lo tomo y descubrió que la llamada que estaba recibiendo era de un número desconocido, frunció un poco el ceño y después respondió.

—_Hola—_ dijo sin expresión alguna.

La voz que le respondió del otro lado de la línea era inolvidable, había deseado escucharla tanto desde aquella noche; pero ciertamente no podía creer que estuviera pasando. Salió de sus pensamientos solo para responder:

—_Por supuesto que te recuerdo Kurt—_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola de nuevo! Espero que estén muy bien. Por Dios, creo que me demore bastante con esta continuación [inserte aquí todas las disculpas humanamente posibles] pero como ustedes saben la escuela, el trabajo y la vida diaria pasan la cuenta y pues no es posible escribir tanto como quisiera.<strong>

**Aquí se descubre un poco más de la relación de Duncan y Kurt, prácticamente el capitulo está centrado en ellos; es lo necesario antes de llegar a la parte que todos esperamos, el Klaine. **

**Para Duncan me inspire en Jesse Spencer, el guapísimo Doctor Chase de Dr. House aquí les adjunto una foto de cómo lo imagino exactamente, ya saben solo cópienlo en su navegador y borren los espacios:**

**http:/ .com / tmp / swotti / cacheAMVZC2UGC3BLBMNLCG== / imgJesse%20Spencer3 . jpg**

**Y bueno, como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews maravillosos, en el transcurso de la semana los responderé sin falta. Recuerden dejar todas sus dudas, reclamos, amenazas de muerte, etc. Todas son muy bien recibidas y ayudan mucho a que esta autora loca se inspire.**

**Cuídense mucho y sean muy felices; suerte y un abrazo muy especial a todas mis queridas Chrismaniaticas!* que me leen! Gracias por su apoyo y por todos los buenos momentos compartidos! Las quiero a todas!**

**Bueno ahora si me despido que las tareas me esperan, nos leemos muy pronto. Y gracias de nuevo.**

**=Julieta=**


End file.
